


Little Talks

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [82]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Fawn's back in town! Aeron confesses to their crimes!
Relationships: Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson
Series: Owari Magica [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 1844  
> Beetle/Aeron: 1119 words at 560 +550 +50 = 1160pts  
> Bun/Fawn: 725 words at 365 +350 = 715pts

The great thing about going to funerals down south and being missing for two, three weeks was the chance to rest, work on some new fashions, and catch up on Golden Girls. The not-so-great thing was missing her datemate. Fawn had been at some cousin's older sister's brother-in-law's funeral because apparently people cared about that sort of thing. Ever since her parents had passed, she and Glenn had kind of stopped interacting with the family. With Seaford's magical girls, his job, and her work with the costuming department, they didn't have time for family weddings or reunions or whatever else happened. Still... Fawn missed Aeron. Last time she'd seen them had been really nice. They cuddled and watched random TV and talked and worked on embroidery and knitting, and it was cute. Fawn missed getting to be cute.

So, she knocks on the door to their house neatly with her kid-gloved hands, smiling. Hopefully they liked her new dress- it was alice in wonderland themed.

Aeron flinches at the sudden sound, and makes their way over to open it with a little huff. For once, they're in ratty jeans and a big, soft sweater. They have a fishnet shirt underneath, but.. well, they have their vices. They pause, when they register who is standing in their doorway.

"Fawn?" Their soul gem is hanging in full view from their neck, and glints a little in the light.

Fawn hopped over the doorway to hug them tightly, sighing in relief as she slotted her face into their chest. "Aeron! I missed you so bad! How've you been, honey?"

"...good?" That came out as much more of a question than they intended. Oh no.

Fawn pulled back to look up at their face. Why did they look like they had their hands caught in a cookie jar? "What's wrong?"

"Um. Nothing?" They offered, trying to smile sheepishly before glancing away.

"It's... nothing."

Fawn narrowed her eyes at them. "Aeron..."

Aeron winced.

"You're gonna be mad at me! You were gone for like a month!"

"What's more important, me being mad at you, or you feeling guilty and sad and whiny and bitchy because I don't know anything?" She batted her eyelashes innocently. "And besides, it wasn't my fault. The funeral turned into a retirement party, six birthdays, and a bat mitzvah. I couldn't do anything, honest."

Aeron let out a breath, and placed a hand over their gem, thinking.

"So... you know how we never saw whatever gave Buck and Midge their magic?"

Fawn pulled away to rest her hands on their hips, kicking the door closed behind her. "Yeah? The incubator-thingies?"

"I met one." Aeron pulled their gem away from their body, willing it into the egg-shaped form to show her.

"Among... other things, that happened."

Her eyes widened and her lips fell apart. Before, they'd bonded over not knowing what happened to their magi. But now... Fawn felt a swell of something in her chest, tightening her hands in their clothes. "You... yeah?"

"Yeah. I was gonna wish for... knowing what happened to them, but I figured I'd find out just by becoming one, you know?" They give her a self-conscious smile.

"I uh. Also might have um. Done some stupid things, without thinking about the consequences?"

Fawn lifted a hand to smack their chest. "You could have called me! What were you thinking? What did you do?"

"I was not. Thinking, I mean." Aeron turned their gem back into a pendant, hanging it around their neck again.

"I um. Caught a girl sneaking out of the Richards' house a while back, and after talking a bit to her she convinced me to trash the magical clubroom and leave a note with some symbols I didn't really... get." They bit their lip.

"So now most of the other magi in town hate me?"

They really didn't need her to bully them right now. Fawn pressed her forehead against their chest, sighing. "Okay, first up, I want a drink. Second up, I wanna get out of these heels and cuddle with you. Third, we can get into that shit."

Aeron nods, stepping back to let her past.

"I'll get you something while you relax?" They offer, noticing Daisy wander into the kitchen as they glance over. It was Daisy's day off, so she wasn't s'posed to be working or in uniform. A bathrobe and Louis Vuitton heels is not her uniform, so. Step two is met.

Fawn nodded at them before heading to the living room, toeing off her heels. The price of four extra inches was always a long ache... But that was the price she paid for being cute.

Aeron steps into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and setting it on the counter as they turn to grab a bottle of grape juice.

Daisy has set a wineglass on the counter, as well, and is digging for a bottle of the cheap stuff she buys for her off days. As Aeron pours the juice for Fawn, both parties realize that they were filling the wine glass, and not the normal drinking glass they'd pulled out. Daisy shrugged before popping the cork on her bottle and taking a swig, so Aeron accepted it as well. They brought the glass out to Fawn with a plate of cheese.

Fawn blinked in surprise at the wineglass. "That's not... Is it?" She asks, taking it in one hand, patting the seat next to her.

Aeron paused.

"Huh? No, it's grape juice. Like... real grapes. Daisy's still got her wine, she didn't pour any out."

Fawn nodded and sipped at it. "Okay. I wasn't complaining, I just didn't know."

Aeron shrugged.

"I didn't think about handing you a wine glass and cheese. We're even?" They offer her a hand, as they settle next to her.

She nodded. "Mhm. Sit down, settle up. C'mon."

They curl into Fawn's side, one hand curling around their gem to rub at it. It was a comfort item, at this point, something that helped ground them when they needed it.

"So..."

"So what did you actually do?"

"Like... in total?" Aeron scratched the back of their neck, glancing to the side.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "All of it."

"I made a wish- to make my designs just come into existence, rather than having to make them," They held up a hand, and a crystal sculpture of a rose fell into their palm. They offer it to Fawn with a smirk.

"I hung out with my incubator, he's neat. I met the girl, Belladona, and agreed to do her a favor. I also gave her my number in case she wanted my help later, I... wasn't really thinking. I spent about 2 hours trashing the sanctuary, broke the TV ripped up and spilled the beanbag chairs, knocked over some tables and cabinets... didn't touch the graveyard though. And left a note on the TV for the girl who runs it. Met another magi, Ophelia I guess, who told me I'd basically threatened everyone with the note and ruined Salem's life work, and that my neighbor was also a magi and was gonna come and chew me out for it." They huff.

"Percy's actually pretty cool, he understood pretty much... everything, about what I'd done, and he... listened. We talked for a while, I made him a dress. But... everyone who's not working for Belladona... or at least isn't like... kinda with her? She and Percy have made out, but he's still working with everyone else, actually... they all hate me."

Fawn took a second to process. "So you royally fucked up your chances with some people, and made friends with others? I never got to go to the sanctuary, due to midge's wish. But... graveyard? What?"

"There's this memorial room off to the side with plaques lining all the walls and an altar with candles. I didn't stick around much, but the plaques usually have names and two dates, and a symbol. Some have words underneath the names, some don't. It doesn't take a genius to guess 'graveyard', right?"

Fawn couldn't argue, though she also didn't like the sound of it. "Yeah, sure. But... yikes. I don't like it."

"I mean... if people die, they die. It happens." Aeron shrugged.

"And... I did, ruin my chances with some. But... I did make a friend, and Percy thinks I might be able to ask the incubators about Buck and Midge, if anyone knows anything... it'd be them. It didn't occur to me that they'd know things, or keep them secret, but..."

"Are you going to be safe? I'm not going to lose you, am I?" Fawn didn't trust this, somehow. Especially since Aeron was so... unlike Midge. Hell, she barely trusted Midge with it, she hadn't seen her in years. "Did you... look in the graveyard much?"

"Not really. Peaked in to confirm what it was. Didn't stick around. Haven't been back since." Aeron rubbed their gem idly.

"If you go next door, you can ask Percy to take you there? I don't think they'd be happy to see me, and I... I think Salem would like a sewing buddy who didn't destroy the last 5 years of her life."

"Well, you probably have to apologize for everything. Even if you're working with the other girl, you have to do something. Hiding in this house isn't gonna help anyone." She hooked her chin over their shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But.. you don't have to stay away from the magi side of things, yourself. You can reach out, now. Maybe you'll be able to help?" They run their knuckles down her cheek.

"I messed up, but that doesn't mean you have to be on the outside too."

Fawn blinked at them. "Help? What do you mean by that, babe? I- I'm not a magi. I've never... gotten the chance." She felt weird just thinking about it. What would she even wish for? She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Salem's not, either. She runs the shop. Sells healing items and stuff from the Sanctuary, made it this really cozy place, apparently. She... she's like us, but she got to be a part of the whole... magi community. I don't know why, didn't ask the two times I met her, and I definitely can't now."

"Don't say that. Don't just... set yourself up for defeat. You apologize, and then you can ask anything, and it should be fine, right?" She didn't remember anything about how magi had acted to Midge, back in the day. It was mostly Midge trying to... skate around the distance requirements without hurting Fawn worse. Even though the ache was still there. She sipped her grape juice before setting the glass down. "C'mon. Don't beat yourself up."

"I... I wanna let them finish fixing everything up, before I try to apologize. What if they attack me? I can't do anything back, I... I'm scared of the one move I know how to do, and the other thing I can do is heal, which isn't exactly offensive."

"What if... I'm there when you practice? Wouldn't that be safer?" She offered.

"...I don't know." They trail off, and glance away.

"What if you get hurt?"

She shook her head, flapping a hand. "Are you kidding? I'm not gonna get hurt, babe. I'm fine. I'm used to this. Midge used to practice near me all the time."

"That's... that's not the same. What if I mess up? What if I hurt you? That'd be so much worse."

Fawn shook her head, kissing their cheek. "Baby... don't get too worried. It's fine. I wanna see it. Can you even blame me?"

"No, but... I'm scared."

"You said you can heal stuff right? So if anything goes wrong, you can just heal me. It'll be fine!"

"I don't trust my healing that much, Fawn. What if... what if it doesn't work? I don't want to risk getting you hurt or doing something wrong or... or anything. I know you're strong and capable and everything but I'm not and if your safety is in my hands... what if I fuck up? I've already fucked up everything else!"

Fawn cupped their cheeks. "Hey, shshshshsh, Aeron, babe, I've got you. You need to calm down, you need to breathe. It's okay! Really. Don't... don't freak out. It's okay."

Aeron pressed their face into her hand, closing their eyes and trying to breathe. Stop thinking so much. They sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess..."

"You're not a mess, you're mine. Just... I just want to make sure you're okay."

"With you here, I will be." They kiss her palm.

Fawn shushes them, blushing now. "You.... know how to make a girl feel soft." She bops their nose. "Don't you."


End file.
